1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game cutting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved game cutting tool wherein the same is arranged for the severing of an animal carcass prior to a cleaning procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As utilized in typical hunting situations, a cutting organization is required to effect field dressing of an associated animal. Typically, a steady hand is required utilizing a single blade to prevent inadvertent and accidental injury to a user of the knife blade. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a unitary cutting organization wherein the same provides ease of directing of the structure about an animal carcass to initiate a game dressing procedure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved game cutting tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.